Sleeping With The Enemy
by CrazyMel313
Summary: When vampire hunter Bella Swan goes on a special mission to unravel the mysterious murders in the village of Forks, what will she find? Some fingers are being pointed to Cullen, the rich bachelor. Will a one-night-stand change anything? Rated M for lemon
1. Vampire Slayer

I looked out of the carriage window to see my beloved hometown, Kent Washington, pass by me in a blur. I wondered if I would ever see the beautiful sun again. Or smell the fresh air. Or look up at a clear sky filled with blue and the occasional puffy white cloud. I sighed.

"Second thought, Isabella?" Jacob asked, looking at me from the opposite seat. Jake was one of many who formed our team. I was a part of that team. The team of hunters. Vampire hunters to be exact. I've been a part of this team officially on my seventeenth birthday, but I trained to be a vampire killer ever since my parents were murdered by those bloodsucking leeches.

Right now, our mission is to go to Forks, Washington, along with a smaller unit of vampire hunters to hunt down the thing that really caused the unusually high fatalities in Seattle and Forks. We had a long suspect list, but number one on that list is Cullen. Edward Cullen. Although there is no proof that he is a vampire, we are sure it is him. An inside spy has confirmed why this man has never gone out much, doesn't go into the market to trade for food, or when that horse tramped him, didn't cause any harm to him.

The citizens in the small village of Forks already believe there to be a vampire. The bite marks on the deceased proves it. But Cullen arrived after many of the deaths occurred, so no one believes it to be him, except for us.

"Don't call me Isabella, Jakey." I snapped at him. He frowned.

"Don't call me Jakey." He said sounding annoyed. I smirked and stretched my arms.

"Seriously though, Bella, do you know what you're getting yourself into? There's a big chance that you could die." He looked at me, concern in his eyes. Ever since the beginning, I knew Jacob Black was in love with me. The only thing was, I wasn't in love with him. I knew that when the time came, I'd find that special someone. But right now, being a vampire hunter was my life, and no one could change that. Not even the kind eighteen-year-old boy who smiled at me the first time we met.

He still reminds me of that little kid, even if Jacob's a year older than me.

"Come off it, Jake. Don't act like I haven't killed vampires before. Because I have. I know what I'm doing. Relax." I said, while he gave me a strange look

"You've never _seduced_ a vampire before." He implied. I rolled my eyes.

"look, all I have to do is show up the stupid ball in a stupid pretty dress, "seduce" him somehow, get him alone and shove the silver stake at him where his heart should be before he can kill me. It's gonna be okay. 'Sides, I got you guys scattered everywhere in case something goes wrong. I'll be fine. I reassured him. Jake gave me an impish smile

"Okay, so we're picking up Hunter Angela Weber and Hunter Seth Clearwater at the nearest city. Everyone else is arriving in different carriages. We are _not_ to stay at the same tavern. Hunter Swan, you will be staying with Hunter Jessica Stanley and Hunter Weber. Understood?" His eyes were hardening with what I knew to be worry and pain. He sounded just like a commander.

"'Ere we are." Quil Aterea called from the reins. I could here him slowing the horses down until we were at a complete standstill. We both waited while Quil hopped off from the driver's seat to retrieve our two hunters.

Ten minutes later, the door to the carriage opened and in came Angela, sitting next to me, and Seth sitting across the carriage next to Jacob.

"Seth, long time, no see." Jacob greeted his friend.

"Bella! It's so good to see you all healthy and well!" Angela hugged me.

"Yeah, it's great to see you, too!" I returned the hug. Quil whistled a warning call and we closed the door, seating ourselves while he stared moving again, moving us closer and closer to Forks.

"So, what's going on? How's it going?" Angela asked after an hour of listening to Seth talk.

"Uh, nothing much going on really. Are you still seeing Ben?" I asked. She blushed and nodded.

"Aye! It's nightfall! We should stop at the next village and spend the night!" Quil shouted from outside.

"Sure!" Jacob shouted back. Little did we know that the nearest village was Seattle. We'd spend the night in a tavern there and head to Forks by tomorrow.

Hiding our weapons under our coats, we bought room for ourselves, bid each other goodnight, and disappeared into our rooms.

I took out all my weapons from my coat and placed them onto the roughly-cut wooden table. My mother's silver stake, a couple of vials containing holy water attached to a belt, several crosses of different sizes, and my father's gun filled with bullets made of silver. These weapons were screaming to be used, and I was ready to use them at any given time. I took my mother's silver stake and gripped it tightly in my hand. This is what I would be killing Cullen with.

I went over to the night table and blew out the candles that lit up this room. I placed the stake under my pillow in case I needed it at a moment's notice. I crawled into my bed, pulling up the sheets and closing my eyes.

"Would you like to see my art collection? It consists of many famous artists' originals that I have bought. Cullen said in a husky, seductive voice. I stared up at him.

"Why, I would be honored Mr. Cullen." I smiled back at him, eyelashes batting. He smiled, eyes growing with lust as he stared at my neck. Panic rose in me as I saw his ruby eyes darken into a black hole. He leaned forward.

"Uh, Mr. Cullen? The paintings?" I said nervously. He kept getting closer until his face was buried into the crook of my neck.

"Mmmmmm." His cool voice hummed against my throat. I felt a searing pain in my neck and started screaming, suddenly aware that my neck was practically on fire. The fire was spreading in my body and my screaming got louder-

"BELLA!" A frantic voice shouted into my ear, most likely causing me to become deaf.

"Gah!" I gasped and opened my eyes.

"Are you okay? Jeez, I thought a vampire was attacking you." Angela said, calming down immediately.

"No, I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." I said, feeling my heartbeat start to slow down.

"Okay, good. Hunter Black and Hunter Clearwater are awake. Let's eat some breakfast!" She smiled and tugged me out of the door. I quickly slipped the silver stake into my right pocket. You never know when you might need it.

"Morning Hunter Weber, Hunter Swan." Seth greeted us. It was formal to greet everyone as "Hunter" and then add their last name if they were part of the team.

I nodded to him in greeting and we headed to the local marked, buying some eggs, bread and fruit and making breakfast.

After we were done, we left and headed out for Forks, which was only three hours away. Great.

Cullen was hosting this big party in his house, which is where the magic happens. We have it all planned out.

The party starts tonight so hopefully I can be dressed and then make it in time for me to do my job.

"'Ere we are! Forks, Washington!" Quil shouted. We all looked outside the big window, trying to capture every detail of the small village. We've never been so far away from home before.

"Alright, you all go to the taverns that you've been arranged to stay at. I 'ave to talk to Sam about my 'unting position so I may not see any of you for the duration of our mission. 'Ave fun and stay safe!" Quil waved away as we took all of our belongings and jumped off the carriage. We all moved and said our parting goodbyes for the day and went inside to meet the rest of the team and my other roommate.

"Hello. Welcome. This is where you will be staying for the duration of our mission. May I ask you your names?" A tall muscular male greeted us and we shook hands.

"I'm Hunter Weber."

"Hunter Black."

"Hunter Clearwater here!"

"I am Hunter Swan." I said nervously. Everyone in the room turned their heads toward me and stared.


	2. Attack

Feeling uncomfortable and confused, I looked down and blushed.

"Your parents were brave fighters." An old woman said.

"May they rest in peace." Another woman said, clutching her cross necklace.

"They didn't deserve to die like they did." A young boy mumbled shyly. I looked up and smiled in thanks, not knowing that most of the people here knew about my parents. They had killed many vampires in their time, but I didn't know they were famous for it. Apparently they were.

Since the youngest age to join was seventeen, this was my first year as a hunter. This wasn't my first time killing a vampire, but it seemed the most official and most dangerous.

It all started when a man discovered vampires and believed in the ancient legends leading up to it. When he came face to face with one, he threw everything he owned at it like his chair, his journal, and even his glasses. Being Christian, he even threw his cross necklace at it, which successfully killed it, according to legend. The man's name, Van Helsing. Helsing was one of the most famous vampire slayers in all of history. He was a legend to us hunters. He died over a hundred years ago due to old age, but he lived an incredible, adventurous life.

"So, shall I show you your new rooms? Jessica asked.

"Sure." I said.

Jessica led Angela and I to a small cottage that held three rooms, one kitchen, and one extra room. Back at home, this room would be used as a social gathering place.

"You and Soldier Angela may choose your room, as long as it's not that one. I'm staying in that one. Do you need help unpacking?" She asked.

"No, thank you." We both said in unison. Jess nodded and went back outside.

"Which one do you want?" Ang asked.

"I don't really care. I'll take the end." I suggested. Ang nodded and took the room in between Jess's and mine. I dragged my bags into my new room and began unpacking my clothes into the large chest and small wooden drawers to the right of my large bed.

After I was done, I went outside to explore the village. According to the sun's position, it was around four in the afternoon, meaning there was only three hours until the ball. I shuddered and continued my walk, looking at houses and small shops scattered around the village. I stopped and the church building and went inside. I decided that I should pray before anything happens, just in case something goes wrong. I was about to join the group listening intently to the priest when I heard blood-curling shrieks.

Everyone ran outside to see a dead girl on the ground, bite marks covering her neck with blood oozing out of them. She was pale from being drained of life.

"SHE'S DEAD! THE VAMPIRE HUNTS AGAIN!" A woman yelled. Everyone went chaotic, grabbing whatever weapons were on them. I kept running, pulling my silver blade out and looking frantically for any sign of the bloodsucker.

I felt the wind rush past me and I turned around. There was nothing there. Another scream. A yell of pain. I ran to where the noise came from, seeing a dead man on the floor, a cross in his unmoving hands.

"Flee! Into your homes! No one is safe! Grab your children!" A man yelled. Everyone scattered and ran, scurrying into the nearest building. An unseen foot tripped me and I was thrown onto the ground, getting the breath knocked out of me.

Trying to obtain my breath, I felt warm hands pick me up and carry me. I hadn't realized how badly I hit my head, for my vision was blurred. I even saw black spots everywhere. They grew bigger and bigger until they obscured my vision.

"Solider Swan? Soldier Swan? Can you hear me?" A voice shouted into my ear. I awoke with a start, staring into the eyes of the tall, muscular ma that welcomed me here.

"Soldier Swan, I am Soldier Sam Uley. I am commander here. I run this team here. How are you? You took a nasty fall back there." Sam said.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy. Am I bleeding?" I asked in alarm. Vampires could smell blood from a mile away.

"No, you were very lucky." Sam replied. There were several people surrounding us. I was probably in the medical center.

"How do you feel?" A girl asked. She had a healer's outfit. A healer was like a nurse, but much more skilled.

"I'm fine." I said, wanting to leave the room full of some other injured people. I wasn't so good with the sight of blood.

"Okay, well, if you feel ill, I'm Soldier Lauren Mallory. Ask for me if you need anything." Lauren said. I nodded and left.

I stepped outside to a horrible smell of burning flesh. Back at home, we would bury our dead. In Forks, they burn them. I watched a small dead girl burst into flames. She looked only seven, younger in her infinite sleep. I was going to scream in victory when I killed that bloodsucker. For this little girl, I'd kill him with a vengeance.

Disgusted and frightened, I looked away and headed toward my tavern, hoping to escape the nightmarish thoughts that were threatening to take over my mind.

I rushed inside and ran into my room, closing my curtain door and plopping onto my bed.


	3. Memories

I hadn't noticed I had fallen asleep until I felt ice cold water splash all over me. Was I drowning? I knew I deserved to die. I was a murderer. _Are you insane? Do you _actually_ regret killing vampires and saving the lives of their future victims? _A small voice contradicted me. It was right. I didn't open my eyes until a second wave of cold water hit my face.

"Gah!" I screamed.

"Wake up you lazy ass!" I heard a familiar voice yell into my ear. I moaned because this voice used to be one annoying jerk.

"Leah?" I mumbled, opening my eyes and sitting up straight. She hadn't changed much. She still wore her hair in a ponytail, but she cut it to her chin. It used to be down to her waist, like mine. She reminded me of how Jacob, Seth and Embry cut their long hair a few years ago. They started acting weird, but they claimed it to be a "gang thing". Leah was Seth's older sister. I used to train with her when she visited my town.

"It's _Soldier Clearwater _to you." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and shook hands with her. It was formal, but we weren't exactly best buds.

"How's it going?" I asked her.

"Well, I got on the team. And I'm supposedly you're tagalong. Not so great." She said. I stared at her in confusion.

"I'm suppose to make sure you get where you're ass needs to be on time. In this case, in the bed of a vampire." She seemed smug and put down a bucket which I assumed contained the water that was now dripping off of me.

"Don't seem so superior. I'll kill him before I even get close to his room. What time is it?" I asked. She looked outside.

"Seth said that there's only an hour left to the ball or party or whatever the hell you call it." Leah replied. My eyes widened and she lost the teasing in her voice.

"It's gonna be okay. You got all those idiots guarding you. Jake would never let a leech hurt you."

"Yeah, I know." I said lamely, embarrassed that Leah somehow knew that Jacob had a crush on me.

"Well, this girl said she has to do all your preparations for the ball, so chop chop." She said, literally shoving me out the door. We kept walking until we were in front of a small house that looked very similar to mine. Leah gestured me to enter.

"I have to report back to Soldier Uley. Have fun." The sarcasm was practically dripping in her voice. I waved and entered the house.

"Hello?" I shouted, hoping Leah didn't send me into some random villager's home.

"Is it Ms. Swan?" A small voice called from another room.

"Yes." I replied. I heard some clattering and then a small pixie came out of the kitchen. I wasn't kidding. She had to be less than five feet, with black hair coming out in spikes all over her head. She also had pale skin, but her eyes were a nice dark brown, so any vampires suspicions were thrown out of my mind.

"Hello. My name is Alice Brandon. I am a resident here in Forks. A girl named Jessica Stanley said you needed a stylist for the ball tonight?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh yeah. I'm Bella Swan. Sorry, but how old are you? Cuz usually stylists and beauty people are like twenty years old." I said. She sat me down on a roughly carved wooden chair and went to grab some things from upstairs.

"I am seventeen." She replied with a sweet smile. It was like she was enjoying some private joke that I didn't get.

"Huh, you don't look seventeen. You look like fifteen." I said. She giggled.

"I get that a lot. Now lay your head back and let me start on your hair. You can close your eyes and sleep, this might take a while." She suggested. I nodded and closed my eyes, too nervous to see the end results. I trusted her though. She seemed like a really kind person, just like my mother

I was only twelve years old, but I remembered that tragic day just like it had been yesterday. I was outside picking flowers with Angela Weber. She had been a close friend of mine, until she moved when I was thirteen. We were in a meadow when the screams started…

"_What's going on?" Angela said in alarm, dropping the pretty blue flowers. I dropped my bunch and started running. My parents always warned me that when you hear screams, you run away. I couldn't run away, though. I had to run away with _them. _I couldn't leave them. Angel and I ran towards the village, running through the forest, the branches whipping our faces and causing small cuts on our faces._

"_MURDER! MURDER! MURDER!" An old woman screamed. We reached the village clearing when I saw it. _

_He had dark black hair with pale skin. His eyes were a deep burgundy. He stared at me for a couple of seconds until a silver blade was driven into his chest. I saw the person who threw it. It was Jacob Black's mother. My mother was next to her carrying another blade. No one was in sight. Angela wasn't next to me. Did she run inside?_

_The next thing I knew, a female vampire with light brown hair screamed in fury at her dead mate. She attacked both the woman, killing them. There was no one in sight except for me. She knocked me down and I could feel her breath on my neck._

_Suddenly, she was lifted off of me by a large black…_

"Uh, Bella? Bella?" Alice interrupted my memories and I snapped back to reality.

"Oh. What?" I blinked several times. I hadn't realized I was shivering. It wasn't from cold, but from fear.

"Do you like blue or red?" She asked, pointing to two dresses.

"Red I guess." I answered. She nodded and instructed me to change into it. I went into the bathroom and fitted the dress over my body. There was no mirror.

I walked out and she helped size it. I lifted my arms when she needed it and twirled several times before she let me look at myself in the mirror.

I was completely transformed. The hunter I knew that had nails caked with dirt, hair a mess, and a face covered in dirt and sweat was gone. In her place was a lady of beauty who knew nothing of killing. She had dark red lips that matched her pretty silk dress. The sleeves were made of this fabric that must of cost a fortune. It was like a see-through fabric. The dress was a pretty silk that my mother used to use on dresses that she made for me for special occasions. Her hair was put up into an elaborate bun with a braid going from one ear to the other. I smiled and the girl smiled back.

"Like it?" Alice asked, enjoying my positive reaction.

"I love it! Thanks!" I paid her for it and she thanked me waving as I left. Leah rushed over to me in a dress that looked a couple of years old.

"What's the occasion?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I got an opening. I'm going with Quil to the ball and you're going with Jacob. It's good to have some people inside the building as well as outside." She said, smirking once again as she saw my face fall when she said Jake's name.

"Don't worry, he'll keep his hands to himself." She grinned tauntingly at my disgusted face. We arrived at the front of one of the carriages when Quil came out and rushed us inside.

"Come on! It starts in five minutes!" He ushered us and told the driver where to go. Jacob was sitting next to me and it seemed less awkward for him than it was for me. I sighed and tried to forget all of it as we headed towards Cullen's house…

_Wolf. Or that's what it looked like. It was at least the size of a bear with black fur covering it from head to toe. I didn't know what monster I was more afraid of, the vampire or the wolf. _

_The wolf growled at her and took a snap at her. She darted away and I saw another one come from the forest. It went to the dead male vampire and snapped its head off. The black wolf saw the two bodies on the ground and howled a sob. The other brown one snapped at it and they both ripped the head off the female. I stared with wide eyes as they bounded back into the forest._

_Everyone came running out, but no one seemed to have seen the wolves. I was the only one who saw them. I felt Jacob's warm arms hug me and I turned around to him and let the grief consume me. We were both sobbing when they brought over our mother's body, and I was shaking by the time her body was buried. Jake looked around. To my heartbreaking surprise, my father's body was buried next to my mother. He was the first and only victim the male vampire got. I was screaming and crying with pain. Jacob was looking everywhere, trying to find someone who was related to me. He told me later on that he was searching for his father, who didn't show up until ten minutes later, with Harry Clearwater. He needed help getting me to calm down, because he couldn't handle it. I remember Harry having his brown hair and Billy, his black hair. Now, they had graying hair…_

"We're here." Jacob said, and I let him lead me out, holding my hand. He gave it an encouraging squeeze. I squeezed his hand back, a little too tightly. We usually do that before one of us goes into a dangerous place. This was the first time he gave me reassurance. Usually I was the one who squeezed his hand first. I took a deep breath and we entered the large house.

I gasped as I took in the interior of it. It was extremely large and made out of expensive rock. It was white and contained fur sofas and had a large space where some people were dancing with their partner. The place was just beautiful. There, in the other side of the large room, stood Cullen, smiling and talking to some people in silken suits. I hated rich people. They had no idea how we lived. How we starved. How we struggled.

"Shall I get you a drink? Make your way towards him. Pretend to look for Angela." Jake whispered into my ear. I nodded and he left, leaving me to my mission. I almost lost it. I almost begged him to beg Sam to ask someone else to do it. But I sucked up my fear and danced my way elegantly through the crowd, trying to appear to be looking for Angela.


	4. Edward Cullen

I made my way closer and closer to Cullen, my eyes sweeping over the crowd to search for a well-hidden Angela, but always darting back to him. I was only a few feet from him, and I could feel his gaze on my practically backless dress. An arm grabbed me and I saw Angela wave.

"Oh! I was looking _everywhere_ for you!" I gave her a light hug, pretending to have met her for the first time here.

"Bella! It's been so long! My, you look gorgeous!" Angela gushed and smiled.

"Aw. Thank you, Angela. You look splendid." I tried to speak as formally as I could.

"Thank you. So, who are you here with? I would love to meet him!" Angela said, smiling.

"Well, he's nobody really. Just a friend who needed a "date". I just came with him for the entrance. Haven't seen him since." I replied, hoping that _he_ would be listening.

"Are you sure he's nobody?" Angela pressed further.

"Absolutely. I don't have those kinds of feelings towards him. Who did you bring here?" I asked, trying with all my concentration to not just turn around and see if Cullen was listening.

"I came with Ben. You remember him, don't you?"

"Oh yes! It's wonderful to see you two still together!" I smiled and looked directly into her eyes, trying to cue her to leave.

"Why thank you. I must return to him for a dance. We haven't had one yet! I'll catch up with you later!" Angela waved and then disappeared into the crowd. A smiling man came with a wooden tray of what I assumed to be wine glasses filled with the red liquid. I took a glass and smiled back.

I turned around and bumped into what felt like concrete, spilling my wine glass all over him. I turned up and gasped.

It was like staring at an angel. His hair was a messy bronze color. His eyes were a lovely shade of emeralds. His skin was white and he was a little taller than me. He was wearing a suit and had a slight smirk to his lips. I smiled apologetically.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry! Here, let me help." I apologized and I grabbed a cloth and started dabbing at the stain I left on his black suit.

"No need." He said, taking his jacket off and revealing him in a formal white shirt, which showed off most of his abs. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"I'm so sorry! Ugh I'm such a klutz! And crap, you're Mr. Cullen right? Great, I ruin the host's suit. I'm an idiot." I rambled on and on, getting nervous by his presence. I think he took it, as a girl would be talking to a guy she likes. I was nervous about that too.

The only thing that threw me off was his eyes. They weren't the ruby red that all vampires eyes were. Did we just get the wrong person?

"No, it's my fault. I practically ran into you. I'm Edward Cullen, but I assume you already know that." He held out his hand and I shook it politely. He brought it to his lips and kissed it, leaving an electric blaze in its path. I small wave of desire crossed through me, but I ignored it and smiled slightly.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I blushed as he smiled.

"What a beautiful name. I hate to be rude, but I couldn't help overhear that you're alone? Would you mind having a dance with me?" He asked and I absolutely could not refuse. One, because it was my mission to get close to him and gain his trust. Two, he was fucking hot and I'm so screwed.

He led me into a waltz that was flawless. We twirled in elegant circles and spun around the floor. One of his hands was holding one of mine, while the other was sliding lower and lower down my back.

When the song ended, I excused myself for a drink. He smiled and gestured me to proceed, so I ran to where Jacob said me to meet him. I was supposed to meet him by this table, but he was nowhere to be seen. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he turned me around to kiss me. I broke the kiss and stared at Jacob, wondering if Edward saw it. He nodded his head slightly and I nodded in understanding. Hopefully, we just made Edward jealous. I slapped him lightly and glared at him in fake anger.

"You leave me for this whole ball, claiming that we were to go our separate ways, and now you kiss me? What gave you the right to even touch me!" I yelled at him.

"I saw you dancing with that man. He shouldn't touch you." He said, successfully acting like a possessive man. I had to hand it to him, kid was a good actor.

"I am not yours! I never was and never will be! Now, if you excuse me, I am looking for the man with the drinks." And I turned my back on Jake's "Shocked" face and blended myself with the crowd. I felt Edward's hands around me waist and I turned myself to look at him.

"That was impressive." He said, staring at my exposed chest. I blushed a deep red.

"Thank you." I said.

"Would you like to go somewhere a little more private? We could talk more comfortably somewhere else." He said, trying to seduce me while I was trying to seduce him.

"I'd love to." I replied, and I felt like I was reliving my nightmare. He smirked and led me up a grand staircase and into a glorious room. It was so well designed and so beautiful. I glanced at the open window, and then at the large bed.

He crossed the room and sat down on it, beckoning to come over. I sat next to him and he put an arm around me.

"So, what would you like to discuss about?" He said, nearing the crook of my neck. I tried not to look as afraid and scared as I was inside. I could feel his lips on my neck and, without thinking, I lustfully brought my lips to his. He moaned slightly and kissed me with such a passion and desire, that I was caught off guard.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?" Edward said between kisses. He brought us back onto his bed, lying down as his lips made kisses and traveled down my throat to the top of my breasts. I shivered at his cold touch as his hands slid down my back. I felt trapped. Like a trapped bird staring into the eyes of the snake. When I felt his hands pulling the top of my dress down, that's when I decided to pull the dagger from the inside of my shoe.

I took it out and shoved it as hard as I could into his chest, feeling regret and remorse the deeper I shoved it into him. He didn't scream. He just looked at me in surprise and stared down at the blade. I backed away and fell off the bed.

Quickly, I got up and was about to climb out the window when I heard a rustling of sheets.

Edward Cullen was still alive.

I turned around to see him shaking his head in fury. I was frozen with shock until I heard Jake's calls from outside.

"Jump Bella!" I threw both my legs over the windowpane and leaped into the darkness below.

Jacob's warm hands caught me and we both started running.

"Jacob! He's alive! He didn't die! He didn't die! I shoved him with the blade and he didn't die!" I shrieked in fear as we kept running. I saw Leah, Quil, and Angela run behind us, getting as far away as possible.

Unfortunately, there was a large forest between Cullen's house and the village and it was also pitch black outside.

The others who were undercover outside ran behind us, appearing from trees and bushes. One of them handed me a gun, containing silver bullets.

"We're being followed! I repeat, we are being followed!" One shouted.

"How many?" Leah asked.

"A lot. Cullen, a blonde female and male, a short female, and a dark-haired male." He replied. I heard Leah and I few others curse under their breath.

It was so dark out that we somehow managed to split up into smaller groups. We kept going one way or the other, until I realized that I was running by myself.

A streak of blonde hair caught my eye from the right of me, and I ran the opposite direction. My heart was beating against my ribcage, and I was starting to sweat. I griped my dagger tightly and realized that I had the gun in my other hand.

I felt a gust of wind before I saw him, and shot at him several times. I saw the bullets lodge themselves deep into his chest. I watched in horror as they fell out and as his skin healed and remained unbroken. I screamed in terror and he put his hand over my mouth.

"Shhh. Wouldn't want to attract the pack no would we?" He whispered in my ear. I shoved his hand off me.

"I don't even know what you're talking about. But, I guess vampires _are_ insane." I snapped. He lifted my legs up in the air and held me like a married man would hold his wife over the threshold. I kicked and flailed.

"Put me down! What are you doing? Argh!" I punched him but it was like punching a stature for all it did.

"Will you shut up?" He snapped. I twisted and turned until he started running at a speed that was faster than any horse that I've ever been on. My eyes widened in fear as we came to his house once again. There was no one inside.

"Where is everyone?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"There was a vampire attack by what appeared to be a short vampire. My sister." He said smiling. Now there would be no witnesses to my death. And now that I've shot him and ran from him, I knew it would be brutal.

"Please!" I begged. "Just kill me quickly! Have mercy!" I begged and looked him in the eyes. He seemed disgusted at something and he ran to the large room again, dropping me onto the bed.

"I'm not….I…won't kill you unless you're acting like you are now; an annoying brat." He spat at me. Suddenly, I didn't care if he was a dangerous predator or not.

"How dare you? All I was doing was try to save my own ass, and you're calling me an annoying brat? What the hell is your problem?" I said, cursing for what had to be like the second or third time in my entire life. I only did it when I was extremely angry, which I was.

"Don't hurt yourself sweetheart." He shot back.

"Ugh, you emotionless bloodsucking _leech!_" And I regretted it as soon as I said it. I saw him turn to face me. Suddenly, his green eyes dissolved into blood-red eyes that glared at me. They two changed once again to a dark black abyss that was filled with lust. It made my body tingle as he stared at my chest again.


	5. I'm Gonna Go To Hell For This

"Wha-…Your eyes. How were they green?" I asked nervously

"Us vampires can appear to be human. We can change our eye color." He said, smirking at my surprised expression. His eyes were filling with more lust with each breath that I took. I took a step back and he stalked forward. I took another and he advanced towards me. I kept taking steps backwards until I fell onto the bed.

He hopped on next to me, always staring into my eyes. A part of me wanted him, badly and I didn't know if that part would dominate me or not. I fought to control my lust for him, sickened for even thinking…

His cold marble lips met mine in a millisecond and I moaned, causing him to moan as well. His cold hands went up inside from the bottom of my dress, snaking their way up until they rested on my back. I locked my arms around him and I was suddenly on top of him.

It was even five seconds when I realized my dress was gone, ripped off and thrown onto the floor in shreds. I unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, memorizing his perfect chest, his abs. I hadn't realized that I was only in my underwear when I could feel his wet tongue on my nipples.

"Oh!" I moaned and I buried my face into the crook of his neck. My hands wove into his hair.

"You like that, don't you?" I could feel the smirk but he was buried in my breasts. I felt his hand tease the rim of my underwear, the heat radiating off of it like the sun.

_You're such a pathetic whore. _A voice inside my head told me when I heard the _riip_ of my underwear. I ignored it and dove my hands into his pants. He grabbed them

"No." He said. I looked at him in surprise. Isn't this like supposed to be every guy's dream?

"I…could…I could lose control very easily." He explained, seeming vulnerable. It puzzled me.

"You won't. 'Sides, it's not like that would matter. You're gonna kill me anyway." I said acidly. He seemed very frustrated at my retort that he took his pants off and shoved himself inside of me.

"Ohhhh." I groaned loudly.

_YOU WHORE! THIS IS HOW YOU SPEND YOUR FIRST TIME? WITH A VAMPIRE? I'VE NEVER BEEN SO DISAPPOINTED. _The logical voice screeched at me.

"Edward! Gah! Edward stop please!" It was very painful, especially since he was so hard. He kept thrusting inside of me and we were both moaning and growling. I heard something break and felt a pillow being ripped under me. I didn't really pay attention though.

"You're mine, Bella. _Mine._ That idiotic mutt can't do anything about it." He growled. Mutt? What was he talking about?

I was about to ask him when I reached my climate, shaking from the orgasm. I felt weird, this being my first time doing _any _of this. The last thing I saw was his glorious face, and then I blacked out.

"Bella! Oh Bella! Hunter Swan? Bella? Wake up!" Angela was screaming into my ear. I sat up straight, startled and stretched, feeling soreness in my arms.

"Bella! Oh good, you're awake! You almost gave me a heart attack last night! What took you so long to get back? We thought Cullen got a hold of you, or one of the other vampires!" Angela shouted from my doorway. I looked at her, dazed and felt something inside the bed sheets.

I had my red dress on, which surprised me because I thought it got shredded. I saw the piece of paper that I felt and opened it.

_**I thought it would turn less suspicion towards my family and I if we returned you back home. Doesn't mean I won't come back for you, sweetheart. Meet me at the edge of the forest tonight. You can ask me whatever the hell you want. According to your sleepwalking, you've got a lot to ask.**_

_** ~E**_

I stared at it. I heard Angela clear her throat and I realized that she was still there, expecting an answer. She didn't see the paper, so I put it under my pillow.

"Uh, well. I got separated from everyone, so I hid up in one of the trees until the sun rose. Then, I found my way back here." I lied, hoping I wasn't that bad of a liar.

"Oh. Well, at least your safe. Want some breakfast? Everyone already ate, but there's still some left." I nodded and she left me to change into my normal clothing. I ripped up the paper and threw the small pieces out of the small opening of the window.

I threw my dress onto the floor and changed into something more comfortable. My hunters shirt and pants seemed perfect.

To my surprise, my silver dagger was on my wooden night table. I realized that _he _left it there. I looked at my now exposed arms, seeing many bruises scattered all over them. I walked out of my room, staring at them in confusion when I ran into Jessica.

"Oh my God! What _happened_ to you?" She exclaimed.

"Uh…I'm pretty sure Angela explained it to you. And when I was in the tree that I stayed in overnight, I fell off in the morning." I finished lamely.

"Oh she did tell me! Poor you! Does it hurt badly? We could take you to the medical center." She offered, opening the front door.

"No! No! I'm fine! You don't have to bother the healers there. It'll heal by tomorrow." I said, grabbing some fruit and eating rather quickly.

"Are you sure your alright? You seem very tense." Jess noted. I just shook my head and finished my breakfast.

"I'm gonna go check in with the guys, they're probably going ballistic." I muttered and ran out the door, heading towards the main tavern where all the hunters reported to.

I ran up to Angela who was about to go in.

"You know what's funny? I remember you calling me Angel when we were little, because you couldn't really say my real name." She said out of the blue as we entered. I nodded, because the only time I remember calling her that was the day my parents were killed. I don't remember any of those other happier days before it. They seemed unreal.

"Bella! Oh thank heavens you're okay!" Jake said and he picked me up with a bone-crushing hug.

"Jake! Can't breathe!" I gasped and he chuckled, letting me down. I blushed, embarrassed. Everyone else greeted me with concern and blessings and curiosity. I told them the whole fake story and they nodded. Some gasped when I showed the bruises and asked if I wanted to go to the medical center.

"No, I'm fine. Really. I'll be better by tomorrow." I insisted.

"You're sure?" An elder woman asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied. I left the room, saying I needed to buy some things when I ran across tiny Alice.

"Oh Bella! Thank goodness! I seemed to have dropped my mother's earring when I was running from that vampire attack! It was horrible! Thank God no one got hurt! Will you help me find it? I dropped it somewhere in the forest between the Cullen home and the village. Please, it belonged to my mother before she passed away." I don't know whether it was the heart-breaking face she gave me or the tone of desperation in her voice that made me give, but I nodded and she grinned like it was Christmas in July.

"Oh thank you! May God bless you greatly! Come on!" And she started running very fast towards the forest.

"Alice! Wait up! Slow down!" I gasped, trying to keep up with her. We reached the end of the village and I stared into the woods, memories of last night flooding through me. I smiled and shuddered at the same time, sick that I could have been excited by having sex with a _vampire._ Urgh. May God sentence me to hell for this.

We walked at a slow pace, and talked a lot. I asked her about her life, she asked about mine. When I told her about the death of my parents. She looked at my in an odd way and said she had lost her parents to vampires as well.

"When did you lose your parents?" I asked, curious about her life.

"A long time ago." She replied.

"And do you miss them?"

"Sometimes, although, I can't really remember much." She said gravelly.

"Oh. And do you live alone in that house now? I live alone although some of my friends come from different villages for an extended stay." I say.

"Yes, I live alone." She replied. I nodded while my eyes were glued to the ground, trying to find any trace of her earring.

"Maybe you dropped it inside the house?" I asked, not really wanting to go any where _near _that place. My brain was telling me not to meet him up tonight, but my curiosity was trying to get the better of me.

"No, I remember running out with it on. I remember dropping it outside." She said, looking at the ground.

"Do you remember where you dropped it?" I asked timidly.

"Uh. Here! Yes! This is where I dropped it! I remember that odd-looking rock next to the tree with no leaves." She ran over and looked around the large tree. Once. Twice. Again. She then started going farther and farther out away from the tree, going in a large spiral.

I bent down and got onto my hands and knees, searching for any sign of it. I didn't notice the sharp, broken branch that was jutting out until my hand smashed into it.

"Ow!" I screamed and felt a little dizzy when I saw the blood streaming out.

That's when I saw the fangs.


	6. Attack Of The Pixie

The fangs came involuntary from little Alice. Her spiky hair and pale skin seemed to grow more and more inhuman. Her innocent brown eyes suddenly dissolved and became a pitch black, that seemed lustful as they stared at my bleeding hand.

"Shit!" I whispered when I saw her eyeing my gashed hand. Alice was a vampire! Holy shit! Holy shit! HOLY SHIT! Now it made sense when Edward had told me about the people at the ball being attacked by a _small _vampire.

I saw her crouch down into a hunting position and immediately I turned around and ran as fast as my freakin legs could carry me.

"HELP! VAMPIRE!" I screeched, running through the forest, not noticing it getting thicker and thicker with trees. I ripped the cheap cloth that was my shirt and wrapped it around my cut.

"Get away from her!" I heard a voice shout from behind trees. I saw turned to see Alice standing behind me, looking in shock at the area where the voice came from.

"I swear to God, I _will_ rip your arm out, again." The voice threatened. Alice snorted and shook her head in annoyance.

"_That's_ not funny." The voice growled. Alice laughed menacingly, not taking her eyes off the spot beyond the trees. I felt a little relieved when her eyes became lighter and lighter, although when they turned ruby red, it still freaked me out.

"You're annoying as _fuck_! I was hunting God dammit! Way to ruin my meal." Alice sighed and I shuddered. Edward stepped out of the trees, looking straight into Alice's eyes.

"And you're the _worst_ sister ever! Go back home." He threatened, standing in front of my frozen body. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You've changed _so_ much! I _hate_ this soul mate shit! I'm done!" She threw her arms in the air in annoyance and shot a deadly glare my way. I whimpered. Edward shook his head and watched his sister run the other way, disappearing in seconds.

I tried not to make any noise as I tried to sneak away. He heard every step of mine, as if I was dropping bombs instead of placing my feet onto the dirt.

"Well I'm gonna hear from _her_ when I get home." He said, mostly to himself.

"Are you going to explain _anything_? Or are you going to keep talking in riddles while I try to figure them out?" I snapped at him, my fear turning into pure anger at him. He didn't seemed surprised.

"A small thank-you may have been nice." He shot back.

"_Thank_ you." I said coolly. He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want to know, Bella?" He said, looking up at the sky.

"Everything." I replied. He stared at me and then fell onto the ground, lying down in a small patch of grass that was able to grow in this dense forest. I laid down next to him, eyeing every motion he was making.

"Well, everything is pretty broad." He said.

"I just wanna know some answers." I wondered out loud.

"Yes. No. Uhh, to get to the other side." He replied simply. I looked at him in annoyance.

"Not like that, like why didn't you kill me? and last night…" I trailed off, remembering that _very_ short night. Wasn't it supposed to last longer?

"Last night…well…I didn't mean to mark you. I am truly sorry about that." He blurted and then stared at me. I was taken aback. Mark?

"Mark me?" I asked, confused.

"The bruises. The bruises, I didn't mean to mark you." He explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I forgive you I suppose. And about that, it was rather quick wasn't it?" I blurted it out loud and blushed a deep red. He chuckled.

"Yes, silly Bella. I just… I was about to kill you last night. I was very close and being near wasn't helping so I pinched the bone in the back of your neck and put you to sleep. It worked pretty well since you blacked out in a matter of seconds. I put you back into your room, hoping that you wouldn't spread anything about last night." He said in a rush.

"So why didn't you kill me?" I asked softly.

"I…I don't know. Well for one, your blood…it's like smelling the finest, richest, sweetest food you could ever smell. It burns my throat being near you." He said, staring into my eyes, searching for something that I didn't understand.

"Like your own brand of alcohol?" I asked stupidly, not even caring that we were talking about my own death. He laughed at my analogy.

"Yes! Precisely like that."

"Does this happen with everyone?" I asked, lying my head back onto the grass and staring up into the cloud-filled sky. It was starting to get dark out. People would be looking for me.

"No, it's just you. It's very rare for a… a vampire to come across someone who is so appealing." He said, trying to reword some things that were probably too grotesque for me.

"Than why don't you kill me? If my blood is so appealing to you, why not kill me? Is it because you want to use me? Fucking and feeding? Just use me until your done with your needs, and then kill me and feed? God, your sick!" I abruptly got up and started storming into the forest, away from that jerk.

"Bella! Wait! It's not like that!" He shouted, still in the meadow. I stopped and turned around.

"Than what is it? Do you want me to just expect death to come to me every single fucking day and live the rest of my life in anxiety for death, meanwhile being tied around your fingers?" I shouted to him.

"No! It's not like that, I swear! If you meant so little to me, do you think Alice would actually _stop_ mid-hunt for you? No vampire ever stops while hunting a human!" He shouted in fury.

"Than why…" I trailed off, not understanding his sudden anger.

"Bella, don't you feel _anything_ for me at all? Anything?" He asked it so suddenly, that I blushed a deep red, giving myself and my feelings away.

"See? It's some freaky vampire shit! Soul mates, true love. They say once you fall in love, it's impossible to leave that person alone. Course, I never heard a vampire falling for a human but…look I treated you like shit last night, and we had only met, but I was undecided on whether to kill you or let you live, and I _am_ sorry for that." He stared into my eyes, again. This was happening _way_ to fast. What the fuck was going on? Of coursed I loved him, it was so strange saying it. I did though. It was something weird and new to me, and it seemed like it was to him too. How did this happen? Not fifteen minutes ago, a vampire was hunting me, and now, I'm confessing my love to another. I am so fucked up.

_Pretty much. Way to go, you whore._ A voice said. I shook my head, noticing that he was still staring at me.

"Well obviously you know my feelings about you. I'm here, which means I'd rather risk my life than leave. I also didn't attempt to kill you with my stake, which I have in my sleeve. Although, does anything kill you?" I asked.

"No, nothing can kill a vampire except another vampire. And a mutt, of course." He said solemnly.

"And you're not going to tell me what a mutt is, are you?" I could tell by the way he said it, that vampires didn't particularly like these mutts. Were they dogs?

"No, I'll let one tell you." He smirked but stared into my eyes, once again. Curiosity got the better of me.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked.

"I keep waiting for it to happen." He replied.

"Waiting for what?"

"There's going to be a time when I tell you too much, or you're going to understand that I could easily kill you. Then, you're going to be running into the forest, screaming for the mutts to kill me and I'll never see you again. I want you to leave. I don't want to kill you, but the selfish side of me seems to be dominate at the moment." He said gravelly.  
>"Well, I am scared, a little. Sometimes. But does it matter?" I said.<p>

"It very well matters!" He said, getting infuriated. He got up and started pacing back and forth. He's probably go into another rage.

"Bella? Bella! Bella?" I heard people shouting.

"They're looking for me!" I said.

"Than go. Go to your mutts and your hunters." He spat and he turned and disappeared into thin air. I saw the furious gales of wind collecting leaves and twigs in the path that he left behind, as he ran away. A small part of me was hurting, but the shouting knocked me out of it.

"Bella? Oh Bella!" A voice shouted.

"Here! I'm over here!" I shouted, running towards the voices.

"Bella! Oh where _were _you?" Angela said, running towards me.

"Uh, I lost a silver bullet last night. I must've dropped and I was trying to look for it." I lied. Angela nodded.

"They shouldn't be wasted, but you could've told one of us. We would've came with you." Jessica said. I noticed that the search party was made up of Angela, Jessica, and two other dark-skinned kids. They looked younger than fifteen.

"Where's Jacob?" Surely he would have came, of all people, to look for me.

"He went with some other guys to go after Edward Cullen." One of the kids answered. I nodded.

"Oh yeah. Bella, this is Collin and Brady. They're new." Angela smiled. I shook hands with them and we all began walking back to the village. It was starting to get really dark now.

"So, did you find the bullet? Did ya lose just one?" Brady said, trying to make small talk when it grew silent.

"No, I didn't and yes, I only lost one." I replied.

"Aw, that sucks. Do you have more?" Collin asked politely.

"Yes. I do, but I didn't want to waste any. They belonged to my father's before he passed away." I said, my voice filling with grief.

"Yeah, I heard bout your folks. I'm really sorry." Brady said.

"Yeah, real sorry." Collin added. Angela and Jessica, who were talking amongst themselves, turned around to face the two.

"Thanks." I said and I forced a small smile.

We made it back to the village right before nightfall. I bought some meat from a meat butcher, cooked it, and split it with Angela, enjoying the juicy taste of it.

"Hey! Bonfire's tonight! You in?" Jessica called, entering our kitchen where Ang and I were eating.

"Bonfire?" I asked.

"Yah. Those tan kids have a bonfire where they tell a bunch of stories. Some are scary, some boring. You can volunteer to tell a scary story. You going?" She asked. I nodded and Ang was smiling.  
>"This should be interesting." She said. I laughed and we both followed Jessica out the door, into the dark and cool night.<p> 


	7. Meeting The Cullen Siblings (E POV)

I made it back home before Alice did, so I figured I had time to collect my things and run away.

"EDWARD!" I heard the small pixie from 500 feet outside our house. You could practically detect the smoke coming out of her ears.

Groaning in annoyance, I acted like nothing was wrong, "Hey Alice", I responded. She was in the doorway of my room in a matter of seconds, her eyes were a bright ruby red, meaning she had hunted along the way.

"Don't 'hey Alice' me. I can't _believe_ you! Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me? Do you know what could happen? If you kill her, the wolves will be all over us. If you don't kill her, people will think we're weak. If she says anything, we're screwed. No one knows what we are exactly. They just have hunches. But if your little _soul mate _says a fucking word, we're done for. Doesn't that register through that mind-reading brain of yours? Don't you even think about us…." She was waiting for an answer, but what was on my mind was _her._ Her eyes, her lips, her voice. Of course I couldn't fulfill my desires with her that night. I almost killed her! And where would lead me? Committing suicide by showing the humans that I was a vampire by taking off my shirt in the sunlight in front of the clock tower in Volterra? No, I'm not that stupid. Still…..

"_Are you even listening to me_?" Alice seethed.

"I'm sorry what?" I said, dismissing her with my hand. I heard her scream in frustration and looked up to see her battling Jasper's strong arms, trying to get out of his grip, her hands lunging for my throat. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Very mature" I muttered under my breath. She still heard.

"What'll be mature is you leaving that human along and forgetting her. Just forget her Edward. There are other options. Messing with her could put us all in jeopardy. If we left right now, we would all be safe, including the girl." Jasper said, looking me in the eyes as he tied the arms of _his_ soul mate behind her back. Jasper's honey blonde hair seemed to glow under the room's light. He was a muscular soldier who ranked in the top of the army when he was human. Now, his battle scars with other vampires scared people away. His dark black eyes stared at me on sympathy.

"He's right. I don't want to move! We'll have to start all over without getting anyone suspicious. Plus, there's good food here. The blood is pure and not affected by any drugs that that other village had in their blood." Rosalie chimed in. Her wavy blonde hair flowed all the way to the middle of her back. She was wearing blue contacts, which made her eyes look violet. She seemed pretty annoyed from this topic.

"Since when the fuck was this an intervention?" I said between gritted teeth, getting real annoyed by everyone. Why can't they just leave me alone?

"You could bite her." Alice said, and I could see her looking into the future, seeing if that was a good idea.

"I could suck her dry before she even had a chance to turn into one of us. It's too dangerous. And I can't doom her into this life like that. I won't do that to her." I replied as I paced the room back and forth.

"Edward's right. Just leave her alone. But stay here. Just ignore her and say you don't want anything to do with her and just leave her alone." Rose exclaimed, happy with the idea that we wouldn't have to move again.

"I can't! I can't leave her alone! It's impossible! I already want to see her again!" I snapped at no one in particular.

"Well, then don't. Talk to her and act like friends I guess. But you better let her know what she's getting into by talking to you. Tell her all the dangers that come with you. And if it's too much for her to handle, leave her. Let her decide." Jasper suggested in a calm voice. He could tell I was near the point of turning into a mad man.

"That works! It'll work!" Alice said, lost in her vision.

"Fine by me, as long as you don't screw up and expose us all. Just don't bring her near our house. It's going to be the most difficult for you to be near her, but don't make it any more difficult for us by bringing a human near us." Rose looked at me as she said this. I nodded my head.

"Alright, I'm starving! Who's up for some stray hikers?" Jasper piped. Rose smiled in content. Alice, having already fed, decided to just go with them.

"WAIT FOR ME!" I heard Emmett's voice entering the house as he heard their discuss of food.

"You coming?" Alice asked. I just shook my head.

"It'll be easier for you to be near her if you aren't as thirsty." Jasper advised.

"Alright, I'll come. I need a break for now anyway." And with that, we all ran into the night, hungry for the blood of a human.


End file.
